Chernabog
Chernabog is a villain in the 1940 film, Fantasia. He is the main villain in the film's finale segment, "A Night on Bald Mountain," and is usually considered to be the film's overall main villain. He is the god of evil and death. The huge, nocturnal demon is based on the god of the night in Slavonic mythology. At Walpurgis Night (the Witches' Sabbath), Chernabog emerges from the peak of Bald Mountain (in reality Mount Triglaf, near Kiev in southern Russia) to summon all of his minions, who dance furiously as he throws them into the mountain’s fiery pit. Chernabog has been praised as Disney’s best representation of pure evil, and as animator Vladimir Tytla's greatest triumph. He is considered one of Disney's most powerful and terrifying villains; as the god of evil, he does not work towards a specific goal but exists purely to of be evilFrank Thomas and Ollie Johnston, "The Disney Villain". In UltimateDisney's Top 30 Villains Countdown, he ranked 13th (one better than Yzma but one under Shere Khan). =Appearances on Film and Television= Night on Bald Mountain (Fantasia) The sequence takes place in a mountainous area, in which a village is overlooked by Bald Mountain. The peak of Bald Mountain is revealed to be Chernabog's wings, which he spreads out as he looks at the village down below. Stretching out his arms, Chernabog casts a dark shadow over the village and summons ghosts, including the spirits of hanged criminals (who pass through the noose a second time as they rise from their graves), fallen warriors in the moat and grounds of a ruined castle, and the souls of all who are not buried in sacred ground. The ghosts join together to become a single mass, swirling around Chernabog, who laughs and summons fire and demons. As the demons emerge and gather below their master, he grabs a number of them and disdainfully throws them into the fires of Bald Mountain, while his other minions dance on. He then uses flames to create images: first, the flames resemble elegant dancers; then, at his pleasure, they transform into dancing barnyard animals. Chernabog then transforms them into blue demons, who dance before him, causing him to grin maliciously. As the dancing continues, it becomes more frantic and chaotic; The Harpies fly above the demons, occasionally grabbing them and throwing them into the inferno. The celebration culminates in a blinding flash of fire from the inferno. Chernabog, ready to continue, eagerly leers over his minions, but is interrupted by the sound of bells, which herald the coming of the dawn. Though he initially ignores the sound, the light of the sun forces him and his minions to retreat; as the ghosts return to their resting places, Chernabog raises his arms one final time, and closes his wings, protecting himself from the sunlight and becoming the peak of the mountain once more. ''House of Mouse'' In the House of Mouse series, Chernabog's role is largely for comical purposes. Voiced by Corey Burton, he is sometimes seen in the audience, often with a regular-sized table, which causes him to sit in a difficult position. At one point he admits to gossip queen Carabelle Cow that he is afraid of the dark. He is also one of the many villains to appear in Mickey's House of Villains; Maleficent, after transforming into a dragon, sits next to Chernabog, who compliments her on her work and enjoys a drink with her. He is first seen talking for once. =Theme Park Appearances= Fantasmic Chernabog is one of the villains summoned by the Evil Queen to do away with Mickey Mouse and destroy his imagination. Clips from Night on Bald Mountain are shown on water screens, indicating that Chernabog is summoning a host of ghouls against Mickey.It also has T-shirts with Chernabog's picture on it. =Video Game Appearances= Kingdom Hearts Chernabog is the final Disney boss to appear in the game. Sora, Donald Duck and Goofy encounter him at the End of the World. Similar to his first appearance in Fantasia, Chernabog is at the top of a mountain and is accompanied by Modest Moussorgsky's Night on Bald Mountain. However, while Chernabog was silent in Fantasia, in Kingdom Hearts her roars loudly, though he does not speak. He attacks Sora, Donald and Goofy (who are able to fly about) with various fire attacks. When defeated, he disappears and the mountain on which he was perched is revealed to lead to the next area. Chernabog is the only boss not featured in the Journal; there is thus no explanation for his appearance of role in the game. It is possible that he is a Heartless. =Comic book appearances= In DC's Kingdom Come, Written by Paul Dini and illustrated by Alex Ross, Chernabog is seen in a villains only bar and on a battle scene towards the end of the story. =Behind the Scenes= Chernabog was animatd by Vladimir Tytla. =Inspiration and Design= The idea for Night on Bald Mountain/Ave Maria's Devil was conceived by German artist Heinrich Kley (who, though he did not work at the Disney studio, inspired many of the Disney artists, and whose drawings were collected by Walt Disney), who once sketched a pen and ink drawing of a gigantic demon forcing workers out of a factory by blocking the chimney. Albert Hurter, inspired by this drawing and others like it by Kley, drew various sketches of a huge, winged devil tossing handfuls of souls into a volcano. Hurter's sketches also included studies of Chernabog's hands as his flailing minions attempt to clamber onto his fingers for safety; this imagery is used in a scene in the final film. After Hurter's initial sketches, Kay Nielsen established the final appearance of Chernabog and his world in a series of detailled pastel illustrations, as well as a model sheet for the characterJohn Canemaker, "Before the Animation Begins: The Life and Times of Disney inspirational Sketch Artists". Chernabog was then created as a real model, to be used as reference by Tytla during animation.John Culhane, "Walt Disney's Fantasia" ]] =Live-action Reference= For live-action reference, Wilfred Jackson, the director of Night on Bald Mountain, shot footage of actor Bela Lugosi (famous for his portrayal of Universal's Dracula), to be studied by Tytla. However, Tytla was not satisfied with Lugosi's performance, finding it not to be the way he felt the character would move. As a result, after Lugosi left, Tytla shot live-action footage of Jackson (a skinny man), directing his movements according to his intentions for the character. Jackson later recalled that his hands were also filmed in close-up as reference for Chernabog's hands as he manipulated the flames. =Animation= :"No one but Tytla could have given Chernabog the odious, predominantly animal mentality which made him so fearsome" - Frank Thomas and Ollie Johnston Tytla was Ukrainian, and thus had a clear image in his mind of the character of his culture's folklore. Thornton Hee recalled wanting to ask Tytla about something, but finding that the animator's room was in complete darkness save for the fluorescent light under Tytla's drawing, which lit his face in an eerie way as he worked. This unnerved T. Hee enough to compell him to leave without alerting Tytla to his presence at allFrank Thomas and Ollie Johnston, "The Illusion of Life: Disney Animation". =Deviations from Source Material= In Slavonic mythology, Chernobog represents darkness and destruction, and is the opposite of Bylebog (literally, 'Chernabog' meas 'black god' and 'Bylebog' means 'white god'). Bylebog, the god of good, was normally depicted in Slavonic mythology as an old man with a white beard, dressed in white"Larousse Encyclopedia of Mythology". However, as a Christian, Disney chose not to use Bylebog, but instead used a Christian procession (depicted in the Ave Maria segment following Night on Bald Mountain) to act as opposition to Chernabog's profane celebration. =Trivia= Some fans were unsure whether Chernabog is bigger as Captain Gantu from Lilo & Stitch =References= Category:Classics Category:Gods Category:Demons Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Masters of Evil Category:Disney's Halloween Treat Category:Monarchs Category:Mickey's House of Villains Category:Most Evil Category:Men Category:Males Category:1940's introduction Category:Monsters Category:Completely mad Category:Spirites Category:Foiled Villains Category:Silent Villains Category:True Villains Category:Traitors Category:Tyrants Category:Killers Category:Killer Category:Evil geniuses Category:World Rulers Category:Singing Villains Category:Strongest Villains Category:Magic Villains Category:Theme Park Villains Category:Comical Villains Category:The Most Terrifying Villains Category:Epic Mickey villains Category:fantasia villains Category:Pure Evil Villains Category:Masterminds Category:Black Magic Villains Category:Dream Villains Category:Probably Deceased villains Category:Sexism Category:Predators Category:Leaders Category:Shapeshifters Category:Boogeymen Category:Well-Known Villains Category:Sexism Category:Spirites Category:Hilarious Villians Category:murderers Category:Opposing Forces Category:Resurrected Villains Category:Most Wicked Villains Category:Conjecture Category:UltimateDisney.com's Top 30 Disney Villains Countdown Category:Completely hungry Category:Foolish Characters Category:Cursed Category:Insane Psycho